Naughty Cookie Fanfic One Shot
by CelestialDonut
Summary: Las cosas en el instituto estaban normales, no había ningún inconveniente con nada ni nadie. Pero había alguien que se seguía preocupando por su estado sentimental, nada mas ni nada menos que Alexy, el chico de los cabellos azules que estaba enamorado de Kentin, pero aun así sabia que nunca le prestaría atención...


**Capitulo Único: Galleta Traviesa.**

 **Titulo: ''Naughty Cookie''**

 **Autora: Celestial Donut [Yaoi-Mistress]**

 **Parejas: Alexy/Kentin**

 **Clasificación: M**

 **Disclaimers: Todos los personajes utilizados y que aparecen en esta novela pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Sin fines de Lucro.**

 **Aviso: Esta novela contiene Yaoi (Amor Hombre x Hombre), y también descripciones sexuales explicitas. Se recomienda discreción.**

 ***El Fanfic ''Naughty Cookie'' me pertenece totalmente a mi. No fui ayudada por nadie, ni hay créditos extras por la obra, a excepción de los creadores de los personajes. Desde ya, Gracias por leer.***

 **Capitulo Único: ''Galleta Traviesa''**

Las cosas en el instituto estaban muy calmadas, el Sweet Amoris lucia como si fuera un instituto común y corriente. Los meses pasaban y nada nuevo surgía, todos asistían a las aburridas clases que brindaba el instituto, clases normales de Matemáticas, Física y todas esas cosas, el ambiente divertido se había perdido, ya no mas fantasmas ni nada parecido a esas épocas tan divertidas y llenas de alegría, no es como si fueran infelices ni nada parecido, academicamente nada había cambiado, pero esos tiempos se extrañaban bastante. Y Alexy no era el único que pensaba de esa forma, hasta la misma Sucrette extrañaba esos momentos. En los meses que habían pasado se acercaba Febrero, o como algunos lo apodaban, el mes del amor, bueno, cada uno de los estudiantes estaba en su rollo con su propio amor o enamorado de una persona no correspondida. Creo que este ultimo termino se le aplicaba a Alexy. Su amor era complicado, ademas de ser un amor ''Homosexual'' se le complicaba bastante, porque la persona a la que amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de otra joven, o al menos eso creía Alexy. La mayoría de las personas que lo conocía pensaba que lo que sentía era enfermizo, partiendo desde que le gustaba un chico, cuando el era uno. El peliazul se sentía realmente mal, hay veces en las que llegaba a pensar que haber nacido, asi como era el realmente fue un gran error. Cosas horribles que lo hacían sentir menos. Ese amor lo estaba matando de a poco, y no podía ser así. El decidió que el próximo mes, con fecha y todo, le confesaría su amor al joven Kentin. El se armaba de valor cada vez que lo veía para saludarlo. Trataba de caerle mas que bien, no insistir tanto el tema del amor, de hecho ni mencionar ese tema cuando se echaban a hablar unos minutos. O quedaría como un asqueroso, homosexual, pervertido del demonio. Alexy tenia una particular cualidad, la que era imaginarse todo y planear todo antes de hablar con alguien, ese sentido le permitió a el saber que no debería hablar de ese tema cuando estaba con Kentin, porque según el joven, este dudaría totalmente de su sexualidad, y pensaría que seguiría acosándolo como lo hacia antes. Vamos a aclarar las cosas... En un pasado, Kentin sabia que Alexy estaba perdidamente enamorado de el, y sufria ''acosos'' de su parte. Este lo rechazaba completamente. Pasado un tiempo, Kentin ya no sufría mas acosos de parte del peliazul y eso le hizo aclarar la mente y pensar que este ya no seguía enamorado de el. Por eso quiso ''comenzar de nuevo'' en una relación amistosa. Pero eso no era así, no tenia ni una pizca de verdad, Alexy seguía enamorado de Kentin, pero al darse de cuenta de que jamas seria correspondido, se dio por vencido y dejo sus acosos e insinuaciones. Y el no queria estropear esta relación amistosa entre ellos, creía que en tanto tiempo seria lo máximo que conseguiría.

Era 12 de Febrero, las clases comenzaron con un Lunes bastante pesado para todos, las materias que tocaban ese día eran las mas pesadas. Armin no paraba de hablarle de Sucrette al ojirosado y sus insinuaciones extrañas hacia ella.—¿Enserio piensas así de Sucrette?— Decia Alexy, mirando a su hermano de forma preocupante por las cosas pervertidas que decía de su amiga. Iban camino al instituto, el día estaba soleado y hacia bastante calor, un día muy lindo. Alexy no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el día 14, que estaba a tan solo dos días de hoy, pero trataba de disimularlo con sus colegas, para que no sospecharan. —Pues, no creo que sea algo malo... Sucrette y yo, tenemos una intimidad muy marcada.—Decía Armin sonrojándose y babeando, mientras Alexy lo veía con cara extraña. —¡A mi no me gustaría saber lo que hacen!— Le gritaba a su hermano, el peliazul sonrojado. —¡Necesitas saberlo! ¡Para cuando lo apliques tu tambien!— Decía Armin golpeando a su hermano en el brazo, con algo de fuerza mientras una sonrisa pervertida se le dibujaba en el rostro ese momento en la cabeza de Alexy se comenzaron a reflejar imágenes de Kentin. No eran imágenes inocentes en absoluto... Kentin sin camisa, recostado sin ninguna prende encima, y pues... ellos dos... juntos, muy juntos... . La cara de Alexy se torno roja como un tomate en cuestión de segundos al visualizar esas imágenes, gracias a su hermano. Armin se alerto por esto. —Hey, ¿Acaso estas pensando en alguna chica guapa?— Decía Armin mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus expresiones faciales como un pervertido de cuarta. —¿¡QUE?! ¡N-NO!— Dijo Alexy quitando de encima a su hermano el cual estaba apoyado en su hombro. —Ajá...— Dijo Armin, sarcástico. De pronto, a lo lejos, unas figuras se veían venir, eran Sucrette y Kentin. No se escuchaban sus voces, al parecer no estaban ver a Armin, Sucrette salió corriendo a abrazarlo. —¡ARMIN!~— Gritó con felicidad, abrazándolo de un golpe. Alexy había clavado su mirada en Kentin, el cual había salido corriendo a la par de Sucrette. Finalmente, enfrente de Alexy, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas para dar un respiro. Se paró y miro con una sonrisa a Alexy. —¡ALEXY!~ — Gritó imitando la voz de Sucrette y abrazándolo, tratando de burlar a la joven castaña. Alexy se sonrojo de forma inexplicable al ver semejante acto de su contrario.—H-Hola Kentin...— Dijo el peliazul tartamudeando. Kentin subió la mirada, y le sonrió de esa forma a la cual Alexy no se podía resistir. —No por favor, no esa sonrisa...— Pensaba el peliazul en sus adentros, mientras que por afuera estaba totalmente sonrojado. Finalmente el joven Kentin se despego de el, sin que Alexy se diera cuenta rozó su trasero con la mano y sonrió. —Disculpa por ese abrazo tan inesperado, solo quería burlar a Sucrette.— Decia riéndose con las mejillas un poco rojizas. A Alexy le parecía adorable. —P-Pues no hay problema—, dijo mirando al joven alto y musculoso que se encontraba delante de el. Las risas de Su y Armin se escucharon acercándose, venían tomados de la mano. —Iremos juntos al instituto, ¡Adiós!— Dijeron acapella mientras desaparecían en la lejanía. Alexy subió una ceja y suspiró. —L'Amour...— Susurró Kentin. —Parece que debemos ir por nuestros medios...— Dijo Alexy. Kentin asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron, juntos, lentamente hasta el instituto. En el camino hablaron de muchos temas diferentes, pero cuando Kentin se dirigía hacia el tema del ''amor'', Alexy lo esquivaba completamente cambiando de conversación llegaron al instituto, Kentin se despidió de Alexy. Y ambos sonrojados se dirijeron a sus salones de clase. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo entre estos dos.

El 14 de febrero había llegado finalmente, ese día Alexy se había despertado mas asustado que siempre. Había tenido una serie de pesadillas con respecto a el evento importante del día. Se despertó a las 5:00 A.M. y no logró dormirse de nuevo. Estaba transpirado y tenia mucho calor. Su rostro estaba pegajoso sus cabellos azules se quedaban pegados en el. Decidió jugar _''The Legend Of Zelda''_ un juego que lo tranquilizaba y jugaba cuando se sentía mal, prestado de su hermano.

Las horas pasaban y se hicieron las 10 A.M. Alexy se había dormido con el control en la mano. Un rayo de sol que entraba intruso por la ventana lo despertó. —Uff...— Bufó levantándose de la cama, acomodándose el cabello y apagando la consola. Ese día no haba clases en el instituto, nada mas ni nada menos que por San Valentin. Alexy suspiró y se armo de valor. —Bien... Hoy es el día. Hoy o nunca, Alexy tu puedes.—Se dijo a si mismo. Fue a su closet y se puso sus ropas de todos los días. Se abrigó con una bufanda celeste y bajo las escaleras de su casa encontrándose a Armin sentado en la mesa de su cocina comiendo cereal. —¡Feliz Dia de San Valentín, hermanito.!— Dijo con alegría mientras se levantaba de la silla para darle un gran abrazo. —Ajá, si...— Dijo Alexy apartándolo. —Puedo... ¿Pedirte un favor?— Dijo Armin acariciándose la nuca con su mano izquierda. —Depende...— Susurró Alexy sirviendose jugo de naranja. —Bueno... Hoy es el día de los enamorados y me gustaría invitar a Sucrette aqui y pues... haremos cosas...— Dijo Armin sonrojado y sin miedo. Alexy dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranjas y lo miró de reojo. —¿Y?— Preguntó desinteresado. —Me gustaría que la casa estuviera sola para ella y yo... Si entiendes a lo que m-— Un ''SI'' rotundo de parte de Alexy interrumpió la oración de Armin. —Vale... Gracias... Vendrá ahora... Así que... toma tu jugo de naranja y vete a algún arcade— Dijo Armin señalando a la puerta tratando de sonar lo menos agresivo posible. Alexy tiró el juego de naranja por las cañerías de su lavabo de la cocina y tiro el vaso de plástico en este. —Adiós. Suerte.— Dijo Alexy frío. —¡Gracias hermanito!— Gritó con alegría Armin.

Ya había salido de casa, hacia frió,  
así que se felicito a el mismo por haber traído una bufanda y su saco preferido. Su destino estaba completamente fijado. La casa de Kentin. Se dirigió hacia allí caminando lentamente, disfrutando del frío en su rostro. Pensando e imaginando cada momento de su confesión. La casa de Kentin no quedaba tan lejos de la suya. Así que llegó rápido, por mas lento que fuese. Antes de tocar la puerta dio un suspiro y dirigió su puño a la puerta, al hacer contacto con la puerta, esta se abrió de repente. Alexy se sorprendió bastante por el hecho. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujó para abrirla. Entró a la casa en silencio y entro a las habitaciones del piso de abajo esperando encontrarlo allí con una disculpa de porque había entrado en la punta de su lengua. Revisó todas las habitaciones y no encontró ningún rastro de su amado. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, y lo primero que pensó Kentin fue que estaría en el Living haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos. Y fue hacia allí. No estaba pero la habitación no estaba en silencio. Unos gemidos o sonidos que provenían del cuarto de Kentin se oían. Lo primero que pensó Alexy fue, que estaba con alguien mas. Se decepciono mucho, y se puso realmente triste. Pero para terminar de convencerse se dirigió hacia arriba en silencio. Al llegar al cuarto de Kentin, la puerta estaba entre-abierta y el joven asomó la pupilas de Alexy se achicaron a la velocidad de las de un gato. Kentin estaba recostado en su cama de matrimonio, gimiendo y masturbándose. Gritando el nombre del peliazul mientras se tocaba violentamente de arriba abajo. Estaba totalmente desnudo, y su cara estaba toda colorada. Alexy sintió una puntada en la zona de el pene. Y bajó la mirada hacia su miembro. Este estaba totalmente parado y latiendo, con solo ver por unos segundos a su príncipe tocándose en su nombre. Alexy se sentó en el suelo y pateó la puerta un poco sin querer. Enseguida se dio cuenta de esto, pero para ese momento ya era tarde. Kentin lo veía desde dentro de la habitación completamente sonrojado por encontrarse al peliazul al pie de la puerta. —¿¡A-ALEXY!?— Gritó Kentin tapándose con las frazadas. —¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!?— Dijo Kentin. Alexy entró a la habitación tapando su erección con sus manos. —Luego de ver esto... Supongo que se me quitó el miedo...— Dijo Alexy sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo muy nervioso. —Yo solo vine a decirte en este día... Que te amo... Y lo he hecho desde que te vi por primera vez...— Esas palabras de Alexy asombraron al castaño, quien sonrió de forma pervertida. Este se levanto de la cama descubriendo su cuerpo marcado. Y dejando a la vista de Alexy aquel miembro tan grande que palpitaba y estaba parado. El joven cerró los ojos y ya parado y con la puerta cerrada, se apoyo en esta. Kentin se dirigió directo a los labios del peliazul besándolos intensamente, acompañando el beso con su lengua la cual estaba bastante cálida y suave. Con sus manos tomó a Alexy por las muñecas haciéndolas chocar contra la pared, seguía besándolo de una forma tan apasionante. Al separarse de sus bocas un hilo invisible de saliva se formo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Alexy. Kentin tomo a el joven de sus piernas,cargándolo,lo apoyo sobre la cama matrimonial. Y comenzó a quitarle las prendas a Alexy dejándolo totalmente desnudo igual que el. El se coloco encima de Alexy y le besó y lamió el cuello. Al separarse, Kentin le susurro al oído de Alexy.—Te voy a decir un secreto, galletita traviesa... Yo también te amo.— Dijo Kentin sonriendo de forma pervertida. —Yo creía que t-tu... estabas, enamorado de Sucrette...— Dijo Alexy desanimado y bajando la mirada. —Pues pensaste mal...— Dijo Ken volviendo a besar, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Alexy estaba sonrojado a tal punto de que el tinte rojizo delataba su estado de excitación profunda. Kentin llevó su mano izquierda al pezón de Alexy, presionándolo despacito, haciendo gemir al peliazul. —Ngh... ¡Ah!— Gemía Alexy. Con su otra mano bajo hasta el miembro del joven el cual comenzó a masajear lentamente y luego mas fuerte, así variaba de velocidad. Luego Alexy se puso en una posición bastante provocativa, la cual hizo que Kentin se excitara perdidamente. Este se sentó, dando su enorme pene casi dentro de la boca de Alexy. Este respondió con una sonrisa y le dio una lamida de abajo a arriba del lado lateral a el miembro del joven, dejando que un gemido de placer de parte de Ken se escuchara. Alexy podía sentir la palpitación del miembro del Castaño en cada lamida. Finalmente se lo colocó en la boca y lo enterró en ella. Hasta el final. Acompañando con su lengua. Eso lo repitió durante varios minutos, el pene de Ken se ponía cada vez mas y mas caliente, parecía que iría a explotar. —¡NGH! ¡AHH! ¡A-ALEXY! ¡ME VENGO!— Antes de decir esas palabras el rostro del peliazul estaba con manchas blancas y su boca también. Alexy tragó y le dedico una sonrisa a su amado, como si todavía no estuviera satisfecho y no lo estaba. Enseguida se tiro encima de Kentin y lo beso entrelazando sus lenguas. —Ngh... Alexy... Eres tan... bueno...— Decía Kentin entre salivas. Alexy se dió la vuelta y apoyó su trasero encima de el pene de Ken, rozando su trasero con el miembro de el castañ lamió el cuello del peliazul mientras manoseaba el miembro de su contrario de arriba abajo. —Ah... Kentin... Mmm, Ngh...— Gemía, con saliva saliendo de su boca y las manchas de semen en su rostro. Estas las quitó Kentin con sus dedos, para luego llevarlos a la boca de Alexy. Una vez su rostro estaba ''limpio'' tomó a Alexy de la cintura y lo acomodo ingresando su pene en el hoyo del trasero de Alexy, haciéndolo gritar. —¡AHH!— Gritó Alexy sintiendo un cilindro bastante enorme en su interior. —Mmm... Ah...— Los dos gemían al unisono. Kentin manoseaba el miembro de Alexy, el cual estaba erecto y palpitaba. —¡AH! ¡KEN! ¡ME CORRO!— Gritaba Alexy. —¡Y-YO IGUAL!— Dijo Kentin y ambos se corrieron, el semen de Alexy cayó por su propio cuerpo, mientras que el de Ken llenaba el trasero del joven de ojos rosados. El sentía el liquido caliente llenándolo. —Mgh... Ahh..— Alexy se levanto dejando el caer el semen de Kentin desde su interior. El ojiverde se tiró encima de Alexy respirando aceleradamente y quitando los restos de el el semen de este con su lengua. Luego lo beso apasionadamente, para abrazarlo. —El mejor... San... Valentín... de...mi...puta...vida.— Dijo Kentin entre respiraciones aceleradas. Entre todo lo que había pasado se habían concluido 4 horas, Alexy pensó que ya era hora de irse a su casa, Armin estaría preocupado. El ojirosado se sentó en la cama. —¿Ya te vas?— Dijo Kentin abrazándolo por detrás y llenando de besos la espalda de Alexy. —Debo... Armin estará muy preocupado. No creí que esto iría a suceder pero fue tan... hermoso.— Decía poniéndose la camisa, privando a Ken de darle besitos. Este se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Dime que volverás— Le dijo Kentin besando la mejilla de Alexy repetidamente. —¡Claro que si!— Dijo Alexy, vistiendo su Bufanda como prenda final. Este le dio un beso a Kentin en la boca y lo abrazó, despidiéndose de el. —Adiós...— Dijo Alexy desanimado por dejar a su _''Seme''_. —Adiós, Galletita Traviesa~— Dijo Ken riendo, tomando una galleta de su mesa de noche y dándole una mordida para luego guiñarle un ojo.  
Kentin no podía creer como una simple masturbación de esas que pasaban todos los días al ver a Alexy se convirtiera en un sueño hecho realidad. Poder tener sexo con su chico.  
Alexy bajo las escaleras corriendo, la felicidad se excedía, y lo demostraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Salió corriendo hacia su casa, a la cual entró de pronto. Armin y Sucrette estaban tomando un café en la mesa. —¡Alexy!— Gritó el pelinegro con felicidad. —Veo que te entretuviste en el Arcade... ¡4 horas, caray! Has de estado jugando un muy buen juego...— Dijo Armin sonriendo y viendo a su hermano.—Ni te imaginas...— Dijo Alexy sonriendo de costado de manera pervertida.—¿Y como era el nombre?— Pregunto Armin curioso.—Galletita Traviesa~...— Dijo Alexy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aca! :'D Bueno... sinceramente, no es mi primer FanFic. Estaba escribiendo otro, pero después de terminar de escribirlo. Una hojas de cuaderno A4. Pensé que no seria atractivo ya que era de una película poco conocida y no me pareció una buena idea. ¡Pero apenas se me ocurrió esta idea, la escribí!. Porque si no... Sabia que me iba a olvidar xD. ¡Fanfic de Corazón de Melón!De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **''Naughty Cookie'' Por: CelestialDonut.**


End file.
